Cry For Battle
This is the thirty-first episode of Die Another Day. Story “We need to find those two,” Daniel states, “Fan out and search for them.” They split up into four teams. Tai, Johnny, Molly, and Kat formed one team. Kyron, Izzy, and Casey formed another. Daniel teamed up with George and Cassie. Evan and Tori formed the final pair. Tai, Johnny, Molly, and Kat searched for Aidan and Noah. “Where could they be?” Molly asks. “I don’t know,” Kat answers, “It’s like finding a needle in a haystack. In this case, it’s finding two psychotic crazies in a giant forest. “As long as I get to spend time with Molly,” Johnny replies, “I’m all in.” “Huh, looks like you got the hots for Molly?” Tai asks. “Yes. I love Molly. And, she loves me,” Johnny answers. “Johnny and Molly sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S..” Tai jokes. “SHUT IT, TAI!” Johnny shouts. Meanwhile, Daniel, Cassie, and George are searching for Aidan and Noah. “I wonder where they could be?” Cassie asks. “They could be anywhere,” Daniel answers, “We need to find them now, before more group members turn up dead.” As George, Cassie, and Daniel continue through the forest, they find themselves in a clearing. Daniel sees what appear to be two human figures. “It’s them,” Daniel stated. Aidan and Noah walk clearly into view. “You will pay for going against our plan to wipe out Phantom,” Aidan states. “What do you mean?” Daniel asks. “You all voted no on our plan to continue attacking Phantom,” Aidan answers. Aidan then pulls out a machine gun. He then fires at Daniel, George, and Cassie. All three of them drop to the ground dead. “Four down, nine more to go,” Noah states. They then leave the scene. Tori and Evan are walking through the woods. “”When will we find Aidan and Noah?” Tori asks. “Not soon enough,” Evan answers. They are then greeted by Aidan and Noah. “You will burn for siding against us,” Noah states. He then pulled out his machine gun. He gunns down Evan and Tori, who died on the spot. “Now that leaves seven,” Aidan states. They then walk away to the location of Molly, Kat, Johnny, and Tai. “Oh no, it’s them!” Molly shouts. “We’ve killed your friends. Daniel, George, Cassie, Tori and Evan, they’re dead now,” Noah states. “Why did you do those horrible things?” Molly asks. “They weren’t on our side,” Aidan answers, “They are weak. They’re pacifists.” “That’s not a good reason to kill someone,” Kat replies. “It’s survival of the fittest,” Noah replies, “And, only five of you are strong. The rest must die. They’ll only drag us down.” Noah then grabs his machine gun and kills Kat and Molly. “MOLLY! NO!” Johnny shouts as he runs towards Molly’s dying body. “I will love you always,” Molly states as she dies. “Now, let’s go to the house to kill the remaining weaklings,” Aidan states. They then walk back to the cabin. Kyron, Izzy, and Casey arrive. “What happened here?” Kyron asks. “They’re killing everyone,” Tai answers. “Oh no,” Kyron answers. The five of them run back to the house. Through a window, they see Noah killing Helen. She collapses on top of Violet, killing her too. “No, we’re too late,” Johnny states. They run inside as they see Aidan and Noah running upstairs. “My mother and sister,” Casey states, “WE MUST SAVE THEM!” The five of them run upstairs, where they hear gunfire. They turn and see that they have killed Angela and Melanie. “No,” Casey states. He ran over to their bodies and cried. “Get over it, kid,” Noah states. “Why did you kill all of these people?” Kyron asks. “To get rid of the weak. They were not willing to take on the power of Phantom,” Aidan states, “But you, you are perfect. The five of you voted yes on my plan. I can really use you in our war. You see, Phantom murdered our parents. We’ve sworn revenge ever since. Won’t you join us?” “I guess. There’s really nowhere else we can go,” Tai states. “Splendid,” Noah replies, “We leave for Myrtle Beach now. Phantom has an outpost there. Known as the Towers, they are twin 19 story structures that used to serve as resort hotels. Let’s go, now.” The seven of them then leave the cabin and depart for Myrtle Beach. Cast *Tai *Kyron *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Evan *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *George *Molly *Aidan *Kat *Noah *Helen *Violet *Angela (Corpse) *Melanie (Corpse) Deaths *Daniel Moore (Non-Canon) *George (Non-Canon) *Cassie Weathers (Non-Canon) *Tori Miller (Non-Canon) *Evan (Non-Canon) *Kat (Non-Canon) *Molly (Non-Canon) *Helen (Non-Canon) *Violet (Non-Canon) *Angela (Non-Canon) *Melanie (Non-Canon) Trivia The next episode reveals that this episode is a dream sequence and is thus non-canon to the storyline.